


Three Marks Of Loving side stories~ mild smut addition

by StoryTellerMage



Series: Three Marks Of Love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ballet, Breakfast in Bed, Clothing Kink, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Commanding Katsuki Yuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Double Dating, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Katsuki Yuuri in Lingerie, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Notes, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Smut, Mixtape, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Multi, Nervous Katsuki Yuuri, Non-Consensual Tickling, One Shot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, R18+, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Side Story, Sleepy Cuddles, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suit Kink, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tie Kink, True Love, mature content, new apartment, new home, sex mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerMage/pseuds/StoryTellerMage
Summary: In a world where Soulmates are bound by Special Birthmark Tattoos that are only two of a kind between two Soulmates. However you find yourself in an interesting position when your own Mark leads to into a relationship you never thought could of happened.This is a story where you find out that your Childhood Friend Yuri Katsuki and the performer you admired in childhood Victor Nikiforov have the same Soulmate Tattoo Birthmark; though in a rare case you find you are one of the few sets of Soulmate Birthmark Tattoos in history that combined not just two Soulmates but three.Your Soulmate Birthmark Tattoo has lead you to your two Soulmates Victor Nikoforov and Katsuki Yuri; Now what will become of the three of you? These sets of one shots and short stories will give a short glimpse into what will happen.





	1. INTRO

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE TO READ THE NOTES DEAR READER THEY WILL TELL YOU IF YOU WANT TO READ THE STORY OR NOT.<
> 
> WARNING THESE SETS OF ONE SHOTS ARE SEXY MOMENT BETWEEN READER(YOU) AND YOUR BOYS VICTOR AND YURI.  
> THE STORY IS BASED ON MY STORY "THREE MARKS OF LOVE"!  
> read story 1st to understand the oneshots  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458825/chapters/30852486
> 
> Some of the stories shall be in the notes will be listed as smut mention, sex mention ,mild smut, mild kinks, and kink mention just in case you don't want to read that kind of content. However most of it will just be the mention of above i don't feel comfortable writing full smut sex scenes; so to avoid something you may not want to read look at the summary and not in that chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE INTRO AND STUFF YOU NEED TO KNOW
> 
> WARNING:  
> BEWARE TO READ THE NOTES DEAR READER THEY WILL TELL YOU IF YOU WANT TO READ THE STORY OR NOT.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> BEWARE TO READ THE NOTES DEAR READER THEY WILL TELL YOU IF YOU WANT TO READ THE STORY OR NOT.<  
> Some of the stories shall be in the notes will be listed as smut mention, sex mention ,mild smut, mild kinks, and kink mention; along with others just in case you don't want to read that kind of content. However most of it will just be the mention of above i don't feel comfortable writing full smut sex scenes; so to avoid something you may not want to read look at the summary and not in that chapter.

Now that you have found your Soulmate; or soulmates it is time to live your life with them. The stories will take place during your time living with Victor and Yuri in Russia. These stories will cover the more intimate moments during that time. Eventually I will write another set of one shot and short stories or a squeal to the main story called Three Marks of Loving; though i have yet to decide which that will be. 

Prompt ideas will include:  
Welcome home(Victor shows you your new apartment)  
A sexy surprise for your boys(will have several parts)  
Tickle fight  
Snuggling(different parts of different snuggling moments between you and your boys)

WARNING:  
BEWARE TO READ THE NOTES BEFORE EVERY CHAPTER DEAR READER THEY WILL TELL YOU IF YOU WANT TO READ THE STORY OR NOT WITH WARNINGS OF THE STORIES CONTENT.

SELF INSERT KEY:  
(F/N) = Your First Name  
(L/N) = Your last name  
(H/C) = Your Hair Color  
(E/C) = Your Eye Color  
(F/C) = Favorite Color  
(F/F) = Favorite Food  
(F/D) = Favorite Drink

(F/D/S) = Favorite Desert or Favorite Sank  
(F/T) = Favorite Tea Flavor  
(Yuri's childhood nickname for you) = YUKA – meaning “gentle flower” (優花) (since discovering your his one Soulmate and you both moved in with Victor Yuri has started using it as a pet name as well as a nickname depending on how he says it.)


	2. A sexy surprise for your boys part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after you and Yuri have moved into the new apartment Victor got for all of you in St. Petersburg; so he could coach Yuri and still train under Yakov as he prepared to reenter competitions. Of course you had come along to support your hard working boys and do work of your own; however over the last week of careful planning to reward your Boys hard work you are finally putting that plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STORY WARNING   
> mild smut implied  
> Story is filled with hits of sexy times but not actual sex.

For weeks you had planned this special moment to surprise your special boys and Soulmates after their practice. You Carefully chose every detail from the sexy lingerie you picked out that you knew would please both Yuri and Victor's tastes to the careful music playlist you made for them that included...  
"On Love Eros" for Yuri...  
"Stay Close To Me" for Victor...  
"When You Got A Good Thing" to share with them how much you thought of your time with them and how they had positively effected your life...  
"Tattoo", to share how you felt about them and your Three SoulMarks...  
"I Wanna Love Somebody Like You" to show sow much you loved them..  
"All For You" to show them how much you loved them and how loving them had changed your life...  
And several others to express how you felt about your amazing boys; along with a song called "Born To Make History" that was made for them by a fan of theirs since it was such a catchy tune; You planned to play all of the songs on loop from the TV stereo in the living room of your Russian Apartment Victor had got for all of you when you moved back with him a few weeks ago. While the Music played for them as they walked in you would have snacks ready, and drinks ready for them on the kitchen counter; meanwhile you would be in the bedroom waiting for them with lube and everything else you would need for your sexy evening together. You also had rose petals in a path from the door to the counter and to your bedroom door where they would find a sign that said "Hello my Sexy Hard working Boys i thought after all that hard work you might like to come and play with me...?" to make sure they would find you in your sexy position on the bed where you would be wearing that sexy lingerie and waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONGS I USED  
> "Tattoo" by Hunter Haynes  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jz7FJwBWg8o
> 
> "On love Eros" From Yuri On Ice  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlTPFIMDO64
> 
> "Still Fallin" by Hunter Haynes  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkQa7UDffr8
> 
> "I wanna Love Somebody like you" by Keith Urban
> 
> "When You Got A Good Thing" by Lady Antebellum Lyrics  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwjOgLzIYiA


	3. Yuri's Sexy Surprise part1A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one shot it is during your 1st off season with Yuri and Victor when Yuri decides while you and Victor are out helping Lilia one afternoon that he is going to give you both a big surprise to show you how much he loves he amazing Soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STORY WARNING:  
> mild angst, fluff and exctiment
> 
> This one shot was inspired by a pic from  
> http://1o8k.tumblr.com/  
> they are a great artist go check them out. 
> 
> The pic is of Yuri in a white dress shirt, black dress pants while he licks his lips like in his Eros routine and holds two roses.  
> http://1o8k.tumblr.com/image/158724162202  
> Though i'll describe him a tiny bit different this picture is what inspired this one shot.
> 
> These are the pic references I used for their apartment.  
> 1st idea  
> http://waynehomedecor.com/one-bedroom-apartments-small-size-with-max-function/1-bed-apartmen-ideas-white-comfy-bed-brown-stripe-rug-green-living-room-sofa-white-cushion-green-rug-cherry-wood-kitchen-cabinet-built-in-eletric-oven-cooktops-small-bathroom-idea-granite-countertops/
> 
> 2nd idea  
> https://www.booking.com/hotel/ru/central-apartment-on-nevsky-prospect.html

One day during your first off season you and Victor were asked to do a favor for The Great Madam Lilia Baranovskaya who had two of the teachers at her school fall ill and needed to as she put it,"competent replacements". The idea of such a ballet expert and well connected woman who thought you were competent woman with such high standards asking a favor of you and owing you a favor was too good an idea for you to pass up; so that morning you and Victor apologized to Yuri each giving him a Kiss and headed off to"Madam Lilia Baranovskaya's school of excellent Ballet" to help the woman replace two of her teachers for the day.

Sadly as much as you had enjoyed teaching your time teaching Madam Baranovskaya's talented students it was sadly late by the time you and Victor each took separate showers in the staff's locker rooms before you both met up again to head home. A Fact that had lead to both you and Victor feeling down you both felt guilty about leaving your Makachin and your lovely Yuri behind in the apartment all day. However Victor was more upset that you made him focus on his students all day instead of you and then because of the school's rules made him shower by himself in the locker room for the few male staff Madam Baranovskaya had in her school's employ. 

By the time you got back to the apartment you shared with your Soulmates accompanied by a very pouty Victor, "Y/N why, why won't you let me kiss you now we aren't working anymore and you wouldn't let me kiss you all day or even shower with you," He whined.  
You rolled your eyes as you explained it to him again while you both walked up the steps to your apartment," Vicctorr we were working all day and their rules about the showers," you told him as he unlocked the door to your apartment,"Plus I feel guilty for letting Yuri alone all day without us because i know how that feels sometimes Victor."  
At that Victor stopped after taking the keys from the lock and quickly turning around and hugged you apologizing in a sad voice of understanding,"I'm Sorry Snowflake I guess I was just missing Yuri and your attention too today. Can you forgive me?," he asked placing a chaste kiss to your forehead after you nodded your answer to him too happy that he finally understood to respond in any other way.  
With a smile you separated from his hug as you walked into the apartment as you both looked forward to spoiling your Yuri after being separate from him all day. Much in the same way Your Boys would often do for you after a long day away at their skating practice.  
"YURI WE'RE HOME!!!", after you and Victor shouted as you opened the door to the kitchen and were only greeted by Makachin. You and Victor looked at each other confused as you shed your shoes and coats and entered the dining room. Then looking at each other and into the adjacent liveingroom find that Yuri wasn't on the Coach waiting for you.  
As you both looked at each other surprised not to find him curled up their with a book and Makachin Yuri yelled ,"I'M IN THE BEDROOM!" you heard the voice of your beloved call out to both of you from behind your bedroom door.

You and victor nodded to each other and started across the living room towards your shared bedroom door; though as you did so you saw smelt yours and Victor's favorite candles from the other side of the door. Victor looked at you with a smirk and you too cold guess what Yuri was planning by the wonderful scents of Sakrua and Orange blossoms filled your noses.  
However as you opened the door you and Victor were not perpaired for what you would find...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you on edge lovelies but i thought it might be fun to tease You(Reader) all a little bit; so i'll put what you find in the next chapter. HOWEVER I MAY ALSO ADD IT TO TE END OF THIS CHAPTER LATER IDK WHICH BUT FOR NOW ENJOY YOUR CLIFF HANGER.
> 
> I CAN SEE ALL THE HITS PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.  
> Also what do you think is waiting for You(Reader) and Victor behind that door?  
> What do you think will happen when they see Yuri's surprise for his two wonderful Soulmates?  
> What do you think of their apartment?


	4. Yuri's Sexy Surprise Part 2A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Promised  
> In this one shot it is during your 1st off season with Yuri and Victor when Yuri decides while you and Victor are out helping Lilia one afternoon that he is going to give you both a big surprise to show you how much he loves he amazing Soulmates.  
> What happens after you and Victor come home. This one shot is what happend when you opened your bedroom door to find Yuri's sexy surprise to share his love with you and Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the one shot "Yuri's Sexy Surprise Part 1A" first before this one shot.
> 
> STORY WARNING:  
> smut mention, sex mention, mild smut, kink mention, mild kinks, foreplay, possible Dom Yuri Katsuki, and sex toy mention. 
> 
> Self Insert Key:  
> Y/N=Your Name  
> (Yuri's childhood nickname for you) = YUKA – meaning “gentle flower” (優花) (since discovering your his one Soulmate and you both moved in with Victor Yuri has started using it as a pet name as well as a nickname depending on how he says it.)  
> (Yuri's romantic pet name for you) = Yui - meaning 結 (yu) meaning "tie, bind" or 優 (yu) meaning "excellence, superiority, gentleness" combined with 衣 (i) meaning "clothing, garment")  
> (Victor's pet name for you)= Snowflake(or in Russian снежи́нка)  
> The rest are in the intro chapter.
> 
> Translations:  
> Yui - meaning 結 (yu) meaning "tie, bind" or 優 (yu) meaning "excellence, superiority, gentleness" combined with 衣 (i) meaning "clothing, garment")  
> YUKA – meaning “gentle flower” (優花)  
> link source  
> https://www.behindthename.com/names/list
> 
> снежи́нка meaning snowflake in Russian - meaning snowflake  
> link source:  
> http://masterrussian.com/vocabulary/sneg_snow.htm
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This one shot was inspired by a pic from  
> http://1o8k.tumblr.com/  
> they are a great artist go check them out. 
> 
> The pic is of Yuri in a white dress shirt, black dress pants while he licks his lips like in his Eros routine and holds two roses.  
> http://1o8k.tumblr.com/image/158724162202  
> Though i'll describe him a tiny bit different this picture is what inspired this one shot.
> 
>  
> 
> Bed insperations  
> 1st idea  
> (I chose this chart to try and find which bed would fit them all comfortably)  
> http://hotelagunazulpanama.com/california-king-bed-size-creative/california-king-bed-size-beds-experimental-representation-where-get-the-alaska-still-think-hog-sorry-hunny-15/
> 
> Below are just some links to pictures if you want too see what inspired me on their bed.
> 
> 2nd idea  
> (After choosing and searching for the Alaska King Size Bed I found this pic)  
> http://www.opportunityhouse.info/alaskan-king-bed/alaskan-king-bed-impressive-king-bed-mattress-set-25-best-ideas-about-alaskan-king/
> 
> 3rd idea A  
> (another one I chose for size).  
> http://www.prweb.com/releases/2008/07/prweb1109584.htm  
> 3rd idea B  
> (to show how they could actually fit onto the bed together.)  
> http://hotelagunazulpanama.com/alaska-king-bed-current/alaska-king-bed-alaskan-size-b58-all-about-marvelous-bedroom-decor-with-luxury-print-13/

>With a smile you separated from his hug as you walked into the apartment as you both looked forward to spoiling your Yuri after being separate from him all day. Much in the same way Your Boys would often do for you after a long day away at their skating practice.  
"YURI WE'RE HOME!!!", after you and Victor shouted as you opened the door to the kitchen and were only greeted by Makachin. You and Victor looked at each other confused as you shed your shoes and coats and entered the dining room. Then looking at each other and into the adjacent liveingroom find that Yuri wasn't on the Coach waiting for you.  
As you both looked at each other surprised not to find him curled up their with a book and Makachin Yuri yelled ,"I'M IN THE BEDROOM!" you heard the voice of your beloved call out to both of you from behind your bedroom door.

You and Victor nodded to each other and started across the living room towards your shared bedroom door; though as you did so you smelt yours and Victor's favorite candles from the other side of the door. Victor looked at you with a smirk and you two cold guess what Yuri was planning as the wonderful scents of Sakrua and Orange blossoms filled your noses.  
However as you opened the door you and Victor were not perpaired for what you would find...

As you and Victor entered the room you found a very sexy Yuri standing their in front of your large Alaskan King bed you shared with your Soulmates was a very sexy Yuri licking his lips like he did for his Eros routine holding tow bright red roses. To complete his erotic look your soulmate was wearing a fancy white button up shirt with a few with a few buttons undone accompanied by a pair of tight black dress pants with their button undone and with a lose tie around his neck that matched the blue of his glasses. 

"Helllo Vityaa, Yuukaa" Yuri greeted you both cocky seductive voice drawing out your pet names. Yuri looked at you and gave a cocky smirk knowing that like this he was casing your heart to to speed up in your chest as the excitement made you anticipate what was coming.  
Then he looked at Victor in the same way but licked his lips again for your other soulmates benefit. knowing he now had both of you surprised and excited Yuri began to walk toward you with that sly confident smile as he swayed his hips in the sensual manner of a seductress.

As Yuri got closer Victor leaned forward to try and kiss him; though Yuri only stepped back and scolded in a sweet yet authoritative voice said,"Tsk tsk Vitttyaa" making it clear who the main lead for tonight was.  
"Yuuuri," Victor whined with a needy, desperate voice of a child being denied something they wanted.  
"Patience Vitya," Yuri cooed with in a silky tone to reply to victor's neediness.  
Then Yuri looked towards you and kissed with a saucy grin kissed one of the brilliant red roses he was holding as he stepped toward. Victor made another whining sound and Yuri seemed to ignore him as punishment for his childish behavior. It reminded you for a second of the few times you saw Yuri act petty when you were children; So you smiled and Yuri smiled back at you as you noticed just the tiniest blush on his face;which you asumed was due to Victor's previous advance. Yuri seem fully aware of what his surprise was doing to both of his soulmates as you looked into his eyes again losing track of time in their arousing brown depths. Holding out one of the roses to you Yuri gave you a normal smile which you happily returned as you took the rose; yet shyly returned because of how riled up he had you. " Yuri looked at you and gave you one of his kind and happy beautiful smiles as he said, "A beautiful rose of a beautiful Soulmate our Y/N ." Then he stepped even closer and with an impish grin leaned in and kissed you. Behind you you heard Vitya whine slash moan as he deepened his kiss. When he relished you he had an devious smile on his face as he gazed at Victor. Then he leaned over to Victor and took his one hand rubbing circles into it with his thumb that always relaxed his other Soulmate. "mmm..."Victor with closed eyes hummed in reply. As he calmed and distracted Victor he removed his glasses as he let go of Victor's hand. As the flustered and excited sliver haired man opened his eyes Yuri locked eyes with him while pushing his hair back out of the way with that same hand. Yuri smiled as he got a satisfying gasp out of Victor before handing him the second rose and saying with the same voice he had used with you, " A passionately colored rose for our passionate Soulmate Victor." Now it was Victor's turn to get his own amazing seductive Yuri kiss. Watching your boys passionately kiss like that made you moan in appreciation as you could see the slight tent in your two soulmates pants; or underwear in Yuri's case. The moan you had let out caught their attention; so they parted and Yuri looked from Victor's lust filled eyes to yours, and said two wonderful roses for my wonderful Soulmates. "Thank you Yuri you both said in excited and touched unison at his gesture as you hugged him. The blush returned to Yuri's cheeks as he shyly looked at the ground as best as he could squished between you and Victor.

Now as he was done with his romantic sweetness the seductress features returned to his attractive form and face as he gracefully stuck his lips to your mouth as he reached behind him and slowly glided his skilled fingers into Victor's jeans palming Vitya above his boxers. 

"Oh Yurrriiiiii, Oh дорогой!!!!!!" Victor groaned in pleasure at Yuri's attention.

As Victor moaned you moaned into Yuri's lips as the mix of the sensual kiss and Victor's moans sent tingles down your spine. Then suddenly knowing he had you both excited decided to move onto the next part of his treat you both.

As Yuri separated from between you Victor made a dissatisfied noise and a pout face at Yuri. Then in response Yuri looked over his shoulder at the childish look Victor gave him and in a commanding seductive tone said," Vitya go get the toys and lube..." Victor eagerly nodded and moved to follow Yuri's instructions no pouting as an excited turned on expression replaced it. After giving Victor his command Yuri turned to you and hooked a finger under your chin as he slowly tilted it up so you eyes met in the same tone he gave Victor said, " 結衣(Yui) get on the bed on your knees," then he whispered sexily in your ear "You know how we like it." Following Yuri's order you got onto your massive bed and went to the center. Then you knelled ;so both Yuri and Victor could maneuver themselves around you during your time of pleasure with your boys. Yuri joined you on the bed and knelled in front of your leaning in for a kiss as Victor returned with the things Yuri had instructed him to get. "Come closer Vittyaa," Yuri instructed as Victor got closer to all of you on the bed and laid down the box Yuri had requested next to the raven haired beauty. "Good now get behind Y/N and kiss her neck the way she likes it Vitya" Yuri commanded. Then Yuri leaned in and gave you another passionate kiss on the lips as Victor lapped, sucked and passionately kissed your neck. While they did this Yuri reached around you for Victor's hands and placed them both on your clothed breasts before both of his hands reached around you both to grab Victor's butt giving his cheeks the same attention the other man gave your breasts. What Victor did to you had you moaning into Yuri's intoxicatingly talented kisses and what your little raven haired vixen did to Victor had him moaning into your neck as he lavished it with his own talented sloppy kisses. From everything that had and was happening you knew it would be a long wonderful night with your boys, and that made our heart alight with joy from the love Yuri had for both of you as you had for him. "Yes tonight will be amazing" you thought to yourself as you and Victor both enjoyed Yuri's Sexy Surprise for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think this is my first ever detailed smut work.
> 
> HEY I NEED YOUR HELP FOR PET NAMES THEY GIVE EACHOTHER...  
> follow one of these links to help
> 
> https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/journal/I-NEED-YOUR-HELP-739651646  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/storyteller-mage


	5. THANKS EVERYONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY ALL JUST A QUICK THANKS AND UPDATE

HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE GOTTEN THE MAIN FIC TO ABOVE 700 HITS AND HALF WAY TO 800 HITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ALSO A MAJOR THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE GOTTEN THIS SIDE FIC TO 305 HITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It may be a few days but i have a very juicy fic i'm working on for the mourning after; so stay tuned; also i will start trying to focus more on my main fic for this; however this fic may be paused for a bit as i start working on my fic "Katsuki On Ice" more again. 

 

THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE AND MANY BLESSING TO YOU!!!  
ALSO IF YOU LIKE THIS WORK PLEASE LET ME KNOW WITH COMMENTS AND KUDOS; ALONG WITH YOU HITS!!!  
Thanks i need that encouragement to know my work is being enjoyed.


	6. Yuri's Sexy Surprise Part 3A~The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story it is the morning after Yuri Surprised Reader(You )and Victor with his confident commanding Eros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STORY WARNING:  
> Story includes sex mention, smut mention, kink mentions(suit kink,lingerie kink,praise kink), Light sex after care mention, naked snuggling under the blankets, Pillow talk, Bit of strip teasing, Mourning sex, Praise Kink, Sexy nicknames used.
> 
> YURI'S NAMES FOR VICTOR OTHER THAN VITYA  
> Yuri's Nickname for Victor=Shou- meaning "soar, glide" or 奨 (shou) meaning "prize, reward".
> 
> Yuri's pet name for Victor= Akio -meaning "bright, luminous" combined with 夫 (o) meaning "man, husband", 男 (o) meaning "male" or 雄 (o) meaning "hero, manly  
> READERS NICKNAMES FOR VICTOR OTHER THAN VITYA:  
> Nickname= Зимний [ZEEM-neey] winter 
> 
> 2nd Nickname= Коньки [kan’-KEE] skates(after he started skating to tease him)
> 
> Pet Name= Морозный [ma-ROZ-niy] frosty
> 
> READER'S NAMES FOR YURI OTHER THAN YU CHAN(though Yu Chan is the most common one she uses from their childhood)
> 
> Nickname= Daisuki -(dai) meaning "big, great" and 輔 (suke meaning "help"
> 
> 2nd Nick Name= Yuuki - meaning "excellence, superiority, gentleness" or 悠 (yuu) meaning "distant, leisurely" combined with 希 (ki)meaning "hope", 輝 (ki) meaning "brightness" or 生 (ki) meaning "living"(she uses this one when Yuri needs a boost of confidence) 
> 
> Pet Name in Japanese= Haruki -meaning "clear weather" or 陽 (haru) meaning "light, sun, male" combined with 輝 (ki) meaning "brightness" or 生 (ki) meaning "living".(Because Yuri's so sweet and she loves him so much and is happy with all his accomplishments emotionally and mentally; along with his professional accomplishments) 
> 
> Pet Name in Russian=Щенок [shee-NOK] puppy
> 
> To find these names and lots of others follow the link it may inspire you as it often dose me for finding names for characters  
> www.behindthename.com  
> For The Russian words and help with Russian follow the links below  
> http://www.funrussian.com/2013/01/05/russian-winter/  
> http://www.funrussian.com/2013/01/05/russian-winter/  
> http://masterrussian.com/vocabulary/sneg_snow.htm  
> For The Japanese words and help with Japanese follow the links below  
> https://www.nihongomaster.com/blog/thank-you-in-japanese/
> 
> If you want to see what Yuri other surprise was follow the link BUT BE WARNED IF YOU DON'T LIKE LACE ON MEN DON'T FOLLOW THE LINK...you have been warned  
> https://kuwait.desertcart.com/products/12679708-men-s-sexy-lace-underwear-boxer-briefs-large-white

The next morning after Yuri's surprise you woke up from the sunshine threw the curtains as you found yourself snugly fit between your boys.

"mmm" you hummed pressing your body back against Victor's warmth behind you as you started to wake up. 

Your thoughts wandered to the adult actives you had enjoyed with your boys last night as you felt Victor's stiff manhood rub against your back...  
It wasn't long before you started to undressed each other and started to really dive into the lust of your fun surprise time; however when Yuri removed his now disheveled dress shirt he left on his tie knowing how it turned you on since you had confessed to them you had a suit kink especially for slightly sloppy ties. Though you both whined as Yuri pulled away from his actives to scoot back and kneel on the bed sexily swaying his hip as if an erotic dance that stopped you both from you whines at the lack of attention as Yuri sensually slid his hands down his body like he did last Season in his Eros routine. Victor let out a pleased sigh from behind you as he flowed Yuri with his eyes while he quickly removed your shirt. Then Yuri slowly and methodically with his pointer finger the button on his suit pants be fore undoing them; however after he had tortuously unzipped you and Victor were met with another surprise from Yuri that made your mouth water and Victor to give out a small moan at the view for the a swirling pattern navy blue mesh men's sexy boxers. As you thought about the amazing sight that had fueled even more lustful appreciation for Yuri and his sexy surprises as he had given both you and Victor what he knew you each would enjoy. Soon things had gotten extra heated and you found yourself lust stated and falling asleep in your soulmates arms; though not before Yuri had demanded you both go clean up while he changed the messy sticky sheets. 

Now however before your thoughts could linger any further your body shifted a bit holding Yuri; as your thoughtful soulmate moved a little while he slept in you arms. Yuri hummed in his sleep with a little mumble as you kissed his ear lobe and sexily whispered against his ear," спасибо Щенок(Thank you Puppy)." Yuri gently stirred and made a happy hum slash mumble sound as his body responded to your sexy voice as you conceived your gratitude as he turned to face you. Only to give you the shock of feeling that he was hard too. A Mischievous grin takes over your face as you realize both of your Soulmates must be dreaming about last night; so you start to rock yourself back and fourth between them Victor's stiffened Manhood rubbing sexually against your bum as you shifted and Yuri's against your leg. Both men moaned at your actions and woke up as you gasped,"Морозный!!!! Щенок!!!!" in Russian like you did last night during similar actions as they filled you fully.

This startled both of them fully as they where shocked awake by your lucid movements. Victor responded first good morning my naughty little Snowflake," he teased as kissed your neck with coy signature smile. "hhmmm Not nice Y/N "Yuri groans as while he teases your sides. Then Yuri smiles at Victor and the two start to tickle you senseless until you begged them to stop. When they finished to your dismay as you pouted sent you to fulfill your turn on breakfasts duties you shared on free days like today while the two of them got ready for the day.


End file.
